It's A Boy!
by Amidala Greenleaf
Summary: Lando Calrissian's first child


It's A Boy!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Star Wars, The Great Flanneled one does.  
  
Summary: Lando and Tendra Calrissian have their first child. Takes place about 5 years after The Corellian Trilogy.  
  
Tendra Calrissian rolled over on the bed, trying to sleep, but she kept getting sharp pangs in her stomach. After the third pang, she gave up trying to sleep and went to the cockpit of her husband's ship, the Lady Luck. For a few minutes, she just sat there and watched him sleep in the pilot's chair, how he could sleep in these awful uncomfortable chairs, she will never know. After she was hit with more pangs in her stomach, she realized what was happening. She got up and went right into Lando's ear.  
  
"LANDO!" she yelled, causing him to jump up out of his seat.  
  
"Wha--What the hell's wrong with you? You want me deaf or something?" He cried.  
  
"How long until we land on Coruscant?"  
  
"Um, about twenty minutes, why?" He could tell something was different about her.  
  
"Oh," Tendra sat down as another contraction hit her, "That might not be enough time"  
  
"Time? Time for what?" Lando asked, very confused. Tendra glared at him. "The baby? It's the baby, you're in labor." He said, finally getting it.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious." She grabbed his hand as another contraction came, Lando yelped in pain.  
  
"Jeez woman, that hurt" he said as he rubbed his hand.  
  
"OH? And how do you think I feel?" she asked.  
  
Lando went to the controls and turned on the comm.  
  
"Traffic control, this is the Lady Luck, we need to land as soon as possible and we will be needing a doctor waiting for us."  
  
"Lady Luck, what is your reason for an emergency landing and a physician?" came the voice from the other side.  
  
"My wife is in labor"  
  
"Ok, Captain Calrissian, we have someone waiting for you in Dock 37" Lando turned the comm off and turned to Tendra who was trying to breathe.  
  
"How are you doing sweetheart?" Lando asked.  
  
"How am I doing?!? I currently have a baby that is ready to come shooting out of me! How do you think I am doing?!" she grabbed his hand as the next contraction came and squeezed. He let go of her hand and landed the ship. As soon as the ramp was down, a doctor and her two assistants came rushing up with a stretcher. They took Tendra to the medical center and right into the delivery room. Lando was forced to wait outside in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Lando received a call from his friend Han Solo.  
  
"Hey ol'buddy, I hear you're gonna be a daddy soon."  
  
"Hello Han" Lando said.  
  
"How about we play a game of sabacc while you wait?"  
  
"Sure, but I must warn you, I've been on a winning streak lately"  
  
A few minutes later, Han and Leia came running down into the waiting room. Lando and Han started playing sabacc, while Leia went into check on Tendra.  
  
Tendra looked up as she heard the door close. She half expected Lando to come bursting in, unable to wait anymore, but to her surprise it was her friend Leia.  
  
"Hi Tendra, how are you doing" Leia asked as she sat in the chair next to Tendra's bed.  
  
"I've been better" Tendra replied.  
  
"Ok, you're almost done, I just need one more push" the doctor said as she got ready to receive the baby. Tendra pushed as hard as she could and didn't stop until she hear the cry of her baby.  
  
"It's a boy" Leia said as she handed the baby to Tendra, "What is his name?"  
  
Tendra looked at the beautiful little boy in her arms and thought for a minute.  
  
"Owen.....Owen Calrissian" Tendra said looking up at the doctor and Leia, who was walking out of the room to go get Lando.  
  
Lando and Han hadn't really been playing, mostly because Lando was to anxious to concentrate. When Leia opened the door, she smiled.  
  
"Congratulations Lando, it's a boy, you have a son."  
  
Leia opened the door so Lando could come in. Inside the room, he saw a very sweaty and exhausted Tendra. He thought she never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. Tendra was sitting up and holding a baby in her arms. She looked up and smiled and Lando came and sat down next to her.  
  
"I would like you to meet Owen Calrissian" Tendra said as she gave the baby over to Lando.  
  
Against the wall, Han and Leia held each other as they looked at Lando and his family.  
  
"Just what the galaxy needs," Han muttered "another Lando Calrissian running around. 


End file.
